


Beauty and the Beast

by allumir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beast!Steve, Beauty and the Beast AU, Beauty!Tony, Justin is his follower, M/M, Obadiah is awful as always, Tiberius is Gaston, fairytale AU, the other Avengers have been turned into inanimate objects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allumir/pseuds/allumir
Summary: "As days bled into years, the Avengers and their Captain were forgotten by the world. For the Red Skull had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved. The rose he had shown was truly an enchanted rose, if the Captain could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a Beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"I don't claim to own the story of Beauty and the Beast or the Disney animated and live action versions of it. I will be borrowing parts from the live action movie but I claim no right to their content.





	1. The Avengers are Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom/gifts).



> This is inspired/based off of MushroomHobbit's art of Steve as Beast and Tony as Beauty and the little description of their story below it on her tumblr.  
> here's the link to it -> [Mushroom's art!](https://mushroomhobbit.tumblr.com/post/160641979534/beautytony-and-beastwolfcap-renowned-heroes)  
>   
> I've gifted it to her because I know she has a hard time with liking her work and feels insecure about posting her art. She was the first person that I followed their work in the Stony fandom and her art is so beautiful and she is a blessing!! I just started being more active in the fandom so I thought what better way to show that I appreciate her art and what she does in the fandom than creating a fic off her wonderful art! I'm really nervous about this because I want to do it justice but I already know I'm going to have tons of fun writing this and watching/listening to the movie a million times while writing because it's on Netflix!!  
> Enjoy!

_ Once upon a time… _

There was a famous group of heroes known as the Avengers. They consisted of wildly varying individuals coming together. There were the pair of assassins, one blond and one redhead, who were always attached at the hip; one used a bow and arrow to subdue enemies while the other used her body. They were an unbeatable pair because of their familiarity and how long they’ve been fighting together and would go from watching each others backs to bickering like siblings at the drop of a hat. There was a mild-mannered man who was cursed by a witch when he was just a babe to have another soul living in his body. This soul would come out when he was angry and the body they shared grew exponentially, becoming a despicable monster in society’s view. The rest of his teammates knew, though, that the ‘other guy’ was as docile as a lamb when he feels safe. There was a former prince who left his kingdom in search of adventure when he stumbled upon the Avengers. He was loud and boisterous and seemed to be just a pretty face but when any of the team needed advice they would go to him because he was as wise as the old owl. There was a soldier who lost his arm during a battle with the Captain of the group, a close friend of his. His recovery was a long process and it took him awhile to accept his new metal arm but he was now peaceful most days. He enjoyed flirting with the redheaded assassin immensely, always trying to win her over despite her cold disposition. He also loved to joke around and have fun. That fun was usually had while trading jabs with the flier of the team. He had been taken in by a sorceress who raised him as her own. This sorceress gifted him with the power of flight in the form of two big brown, spotted wings on his back, hawk wings. He was also the mediator of the team, always calming down arguments and fights between them but yet ironically was always fighting with the man who had the metal arm.

Then there was the Captain. He was the leader of the group, leading his men (and woman) into battle. He was small and sickly as a child, always stuck in bed recovering from an illness. He wanted to join his close friend in battle but they wouldn’t admit him because of his stature and ailments. A kind man, a healer, took him in to see if he could fix his many problems. He was successful and cured Steve, also making his body and muscle mass grow. However, after the operation was complete a spy, sent by Red Skull from the power hungry organisation Hydra, stabbed him and took his formula for the treatment. Steve managed to chase after him and kill him before he could take the formula to his boss but was devastated, having to watch  his father figure bleed out in his arms, and vowed to destroy all of Hydra.

Steve went on missions to eliminate Hydra agents with his best friend and along the way picked up the rest of his team, slowly creating a makeshift family. They grew closer and closer with all of their fights, forming bonds and looking after one another. Everything seemed to  be going exactly right and morale was high among the group, slowly but surely conquering Hydra, when the Red Skull took them by surprise. Up till now, the Red Skull had been seemingly doomed to fail and lose against the Avengers until he consorted with an evil witch who taught him a magical dark spell to use against the Avengers.

It started out as a normal mission. The Avengers had infiltrated the Red Skull’s primary castle, an imposing structure with gothic ornaments and tall, spiked towers. They took down the guards outside and forced their way through to the main entryway, efficiently slaying their enemies. Steve pushed past the men he was fighting to get to Red Skull, finally ready to kill the man who sent the order to kill his mentor. Steve pulled his arm back with his shield, preparing to launch it at his head when Red Skull did something unexpected. He raised his hand which held a rose and spoke the words of the spell he was taught, red and angry looking energy swirling around the flower.

**_As red as a rose and the blood that spills from it’s thorns, you shall be condemned to live the life of a beast in scorn._ **

**_The people you love will be turned to simple things, and ill-fated to live with you in the castle during winter’s frosty sting._ **

**_Before the last petal falls you must earn the love of another, or else be consumed by animosity and doom your sister and brothers._ **

The crimson magic spidered out to them and completely surrounded them. They choked on the energy and felt it transforming their physical forms. The Captain grew taller and larger, hair sprouting from every part of his body. The rest were changed into everyday objects, into cold and stiff frames. Red Skull cackled maniacally in the background, overjoyed by the defeat of the Avengers. The magic blazed brightly then suddenly vanished, taking Red Skull and his subordinates with him. All that was left in the castle was the hairy beast with his uniform hanging in tatters around him, a shadow of the former proud Captain, household items that used to be his friends, and a single, beautiful rose.

_ As days bled into years, the Avengers and their Captain were forgotten by the world. For the Red Skull had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved. The rose he had shown was truly an enchanted rose, if the Captain could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a Beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope.  _

_ For who could ever learn to love a beast? _


	2. Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added just the tiniest bit of french because I've been learning it for a few years now and it's a beautiful language but it shouldn't distract from the story, so no worries!  
> Enjoy!

The light from the early morning sun flooded the main room of a small cottage house above a blacksmith workshop on the outskirts of a small town. A young man stepped into the light with a book in his hands. He was short and had on working clothes with a red apron on top of a white cotton shirt. He had on a belt around his waist holding tools and money for his trip into the town market. A call sounded from downstairs in the shop and he rushed to it.

“Tony don’t forget to get-”

“Yes, cloth from Madame Van Dyne.”

“And-”

“Oui, a baguette from your mother, I know, honeybear!”

The tall, dark skinned man laughed. He was wearing working clothes as well and wiping the grease off his hands with a stray towel. “I just want to make sure you don’t forget anything Tony. Make sure to say hi to Pepper at the library for me, alright?”

“Of course!”

With that, Tony was off bursting out of the house as the bell tolled the beginning of a new day. He patted the horses on their necks, including his horse, Jarvis, named after his long passed butler and father figure, as he walked by, his destination at the town square. He said ‘Bonjour!’ to the villagers he past, but besides that he kept the his nose in the book in his hand. The people around him looked at him weirdly but Tony didn’t seem to notice too absorbed in the story he was rereading. Tony, blinded to the world around him bumped into a man lugging herbs on his back, “Oh! I’m so sorry Monsieur Van Dyne!”

“It’s alright Tony! Where you off to?”

“To return this book to Mademoiselle Potts, it’s about two lovers in fair Verona.”

The man scoffed, “Sounds boring,” and he was off on his way again carrying the bag upon his shoulders.

Tony smiled and shook his head once again looking down at the book in his hand. He strolled some more and eventually made it to the town square where people were bustling about buying and selling goods. Everyone paused briefly when he walked by them, they watched him pass then shook their heads, wondering what was wrong with that boy. Tony closed the book and payed for a baguette from Madame Rhodes who took the money with a smile and a fond pat on his head. Tony chuckled and continued on to his next destination the library.

Tiberius and Justin were up on the hill just outside of town riding on their horses, returning from a hunting trip. Tiberius was bragging to Justin about the many birds and other animals he had killed, very proud of himself. Justin stared at him wither wonderment, hanging onto his every word and nodding along. They rode into town, their large horses’ hooves clomping on the ground. All the women in tow turned their heads to see Tiberius and swooned when he looked at them. They got off their horses and let the servants tie them up when Tiberius saw Tony walking to the library.

“Look at him, Justin. My future husband.”

“Are you sure, Ty? Every time you’ve asked him to dinner, he has refused you,” Justin inquired.

“That’s what makes him so appealing. He is the only person in town who is as beautiful as me and I must have him.”

Tiberius strutted off and Justin copied him walking a few paces behind.

Meanwhile, Tony entered the library and Pepper called to him excitedly, “If it isn’t the only bookworm in town!”

Tony laughed and wrapped Pepper in a hug, “Bonjour Pepper!”

Pepper pulled back and held Tony at arms length, “So, where did you run off to this week?”

“Two cities in Northern Italy! I didn’t want to come back!” Tony looked through the shelves, running his hands over the many titles he has already read before, “Have you got any new places to go?”

“I’m afraid not, but you may reread any of the old ones that you’d like.”

Tony grabs a book off the shelf, a long time favorite of his. Pepper looked at him inquisitively, “I’ve heard word that your Godfather is looking for you.”

Tony sighs and looks at Pepper, “I know. However, I can’t face him just yet. I-I’m still not ready to take over my Father’s work, especially not after what-” He cuts off the sentence when the next words get caught in his throat. Pepper hums in sympathy and lays a hand on his shoulder.

“You can’t avoid him and your heritage forever Tony.”

“I know Pep, I know,” he cheers up suddenly, “Oh! I almost forgot! Rhodey said to say hi to you for him!”

Pepper laughed brightly and pushes Tony out the door with a kiss on his cheek, “Have a nice day, Tony.”

Tony walks to the well still laughing to himself. He sits and pulls out his new book. Some sheep owned by a farmer in the wander up and make noise, pulling on his pants. Tony giggles, petting their fluffy backs. “Hi, guys! Do you want to read with me?”

He shows the book to them and says, “Oh, isn’t this amazing? It’s my favorite part! Here’s where she meets prince charming but she won’t discover that it’s him til chapter three!” The sheep appear to be interested, crowding around Tony, but really just after the bread in his pocket. The people around him looked on at the scene befuddled and whispered to the people next to them about the strangeness of it. Tony, amused, breaks off a little bit of the baguette to hand to them, prepared to face Rhodey's’ wrath for wasting the food because the sheep were a good audience and deserved a reward for listening to him. He started to walk back to the shop, looking around dreamily when Tiberius halted him.

He held out a bouquet of flowers with a cocky smirk on his face. “Tony! A lovely day today, isn’t it?”

Tony walked around the flowers, rejecting the offer, “Er, yes it is.”

Tiberius brushed off the refusal quickly, throwing the flowers behind a shoulder and hitting an oblivious Justin in the face. “A lovely day for a picnic, don’t you think?”

“Oh, I, uh, just ate.” Tony was stammering, uncomfortable with the unwanted attention.

“Dinner tonight then?” Tiberius tried once again, throwing on a winning smile and walking backwards to keep up with Tony while still looking him in the face.

“I can’t, I’m sorry.”

“Busy then?”

“Uh, no.” Tony grimaced at the blundered conversation and moved onward, escaping Tiberius, and disappeared behind a street corner.

Tiberius was stung by the rejection for a minute before catching sight of himself in a reflective window, successfully distracting him.


	3. How Does A Moment Last Forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO! Guess who's back with their writing bullshit!! It's been awhile but I'm hoping I will be able to update a tad bit more frequently now because I love my beauty!Tony. I will also be updating "Three Days Too Long" soon if you are interested in that story. Also, Celine Dion singing How Does A Moment Last Forever fucking wrecks me and I recommend listening to it.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Returning home, Tony opened up the door to the shop to find Rhodey pounding at a metal pot on the anvil.

“I’m back!”, he called out. Rhodey didn’t seem to hear him, too engrossed in his work. Tony smiled to himself and walked over setting the bread and cloth he had bought from the market and his book on a table nearby. Rhodey reached out a hand, his fingers moving to find something on the table next to him. Tony figured he was looking for the tongs to immerse the pot in water, so held them out.

When Rhodey saw the hand, he exclaimed, “Oh! Tony! You are back from the market!” He reached out and grabbed the tongs, “Oh thank you! I need these!”

Rhodey preceded to get back to his work while Tony paced around the shop, looking at the many tools on the walls. When Rhodey submerged the pot in water to cool it off, he set it aside and raised the goggles on his face to the top of his head.

“So, what’s bothering you?”, he said looking at Tony.

Tony startled and responded quickly, “What? Nothing’s bothering me!” Rhodey raised a pointed eyebrow in his direction. “Ok, maybe something is bothering me.”

Tony walked over and sat down at a stool to procrastinate telling him. “It’s just…Pepper said something about my Godfather looking for me.”

Rhodey was confused about the solemn way Tony told the news, “Well, isn’t that great? He’s probably worried sick wondering where you are, since you only wrote him a quick note to tell him that you made it alive from the kidnapping.”

Tony sighs, “I know it was wrong of me to only leave him such a short letter about what had happened, but Rhodey I can’t see him so soon after what happened.” He looked down forlornly and indicated what he meant by tapping on the blue circle of light shining through his clothes.

Rhodey understood and tried to console him, “He won’t care about that Tony, he loves you.”

Tony stood up, aggressively pushing the chair away, “You don’t understand Rhodey! It’s not pretty! No other person has a hunk of metal in their chest! The people in this town don’t like me already because I’m smart and read, can you imagine what they’d think of me if they found out about the reactor keeping my heart going? They’d run me out of the village.”

The silence hung in the air for a few moments.

Rhodey snorted, “Over my dead body.”

A small smile spread over Tony’s face as he looked at Rhodey, but then it fell. Tony looked down as tears started to glisten over his eyes, “...and Yinsen-”

“No, Tony. Don’t even go there. Yinsen gave his life willingly for you because he believed in you and in the great things you will do. Just like Obadiah does, you hear me?” Rhodey walked over and tilted Tony’s chin up with his fingers as he wiped away the few tears that managed to escape. “Just like  _ I  _ believe in you.”

Tony smiled and jumped up wrapping his arms around Rhodey’s neck and giving him a hug. Rhodey huffed as he bore the weight of Tony. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s small waist. “Easy kid, I’m not getting any younger. You might break me.”

Tony pulled back with an indignant gasp. He lightly smacked Rhodey’s shoulder, “Don’t talk about my platypus that way!”

**\--**

Rhodey jumped up on the wagon and held onto the reins. He patted the flank of the horse, Jarvis, that Tony was letting him borrow. Tony held out his hat and he placed it on his head.

“Do you want anything from the city?”, he asked looking down at Tony.

Tony placed his hands on Rhodey’s knee and crossed his fingers. His face scrunched up with thought. “A rose.”

“A rose? Well alright, I’ll be sure to pick you up one,” He smiled down at Tony, “and make sure you don’t get into any trouble mister.”

Tony’s eyes crinkled with mirth, “No promises.”

Rhodey laughed and gently whipped the reins. Tony let his arms fall and backed away fromt the cart. Jarvis started off at a gentle trot, leading Rhodey and the carriage away from town and to the nearby city. Tony yelled out to him, “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Rhodey yelled back, “Oui! Tomorrow with a rose!” Tony watched them leave with round, forlorn eyes and whispered, “ _ Stay safe. _ ”

Tony walked back inside the shop and shut the door behind him. He wandered up to his room on the second floor, searching for his notebook and paused when he saw the painting in the corner of his room. The woman in the painting had long dark curls of hair, the ringlets framing her face. Her dark, intelligent eyes seemed to pierce into the soul and a small smile quirked her lips, as if she had a secret she wanted to tell that only she knew. She was objectively very beautiful and her clothes were luxurious, showing wealth. She held a baby in her arms, him. Tony looked at the portrait of his mother with melancholy, eyes shining ever so slightly. His father was a dead beat drunk and always got angry and violent when he asked about his mother, Tony learned that lesson very quickly when he ended up with bruises on his face. He didn’t know what happened to her but assumed she must be dead with no records of her at any town. He couldn’t help but miss her though, mourning for the mother he never had. When Obie rescued him from his father, he asked his Godfather but he said he didn’t know what happened to his mother.

Tony tore his eyes away from the portrait and sniffed. It didn’t matter anyhow. He found his notebook on his bedside table and opened it, writing calculations for a plan. He then grabbed the laundry, a barrel, rope, some potato skins, and soap.

He travelled to the center of town where there was a shallow pool of water to do laundry with a mule they owned. He placed the laundry and soap inside the barrel and tied the rope around it then connected it to the mules harness. He placed the sack of potato skins in front of the mule’s nose and it started to walk in a circle around the water. The laundry spun inside of the barrel with the soap bubbling up, thoroughly cleaning the laundry.

Tony rubbed his hands together and smiled then grabbed his book and sat on a rock beside the water to read.

A little girl came up sometime later and asked what he was doing.

“The laundry,” Tony replied. She tilted her head with a puzzled expression.

Tony called her over, “Come, come.”

She walked over and sat down beside him.

He looked down at her and asked, “Would you like to read?”

**\--**

The small village’s headmaster came upon the laundry pool and saw the mule walking around it in a circle, pulling a barrel full of clothes. He looked to see who did such a preposterous thing and saw Anthony with a young girl beside him. He was holding a book for her while she... **read!**

He got some other village men to help throw the barrel on the ground, with the clothes falling out. Tony stood up with an angry gasp.

One villager cried out, “It’s not enough for you to read, you have to teach someone else too?!”

Tony felt red hot anger rise up his body but pushed it down, instead he leaned down and started to pick up his laundry. Mademoiselle Potts rushed over and kneeled down as well, helping to put all the clothes back in the barrel. Tony looked up and gave her a weak, but grateful smile. She nodded and grimaced with sympathy.

Once Tony had all his laundry picked up, he strapped it to the mule and began to walk home, anger still clouding his mind and making his cheeks flush red. He got home and tied the mule up giving it food to eat. He sighed and wiped his hands on his apron.

He was startled when Tiberius burst through the gate and stomped on Rhodey’s plants. He called out, “I heard you got in trouble with the Headmaster! Don’t worry he never liked me either.”

Tony sighed, “All I wanted was to teach a child to read!”

“It’s a small village, Tony. Nobody is going to accept the kind of change you want to make.” Tony tried to sidestep and walk away when Tiberius grabbed his arm. “Besides, the only children you should be worried about, are your own.” He gestured to Tony and himself.

Tony hastily turned away, “I am  _ not  _ ready to have children yet.”

“You have to get married at some point, Tony! You can’t just work here at the blacksmith all your life!”

Tony huffed and climbed up the stairs to the shop.

Tiberius grabbed on to the leg of his pant and tried to convince him once more, “This is our world, Tony. For simple people like us it doesn’t get any better.”

Tony turned around, “I’m never going to marry you Tiberius, I’m sorry,” He started to close the door to the shop and Tiberius grabbed on, trying to peek through, “and I am  _ not  _ simple.” Tony shut the door with finality. Tiberius mourned the loss for a second then turned around and walked off with his head held arrogantly high.

Tony leaned against the door and sighed. He walked out and watched Tiberius walk off. He said to himself, “Can you imagine? Me, the husband of that boorish, brainless,” he groaned frustratedly. He continued mockingly, “Monsieur Stone! Can't you just see it? Monsieur Stone! His little husband?” His voice turned more determined with steel lacing the tone, “No sir! Not me! I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life!”

He ran off, the frustration in his body needing an outlet. He fled until he reached the field behind his house. He looked back upon the tiny village and exclaimed, “I want adventure in the great, wide somewhere! I want it more than I can tell!”, Tony became more subdued and said wistfully, “And for once it might be grand to have someone understand, I want so much more than they’ve got planned.”


	4. The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOOooo! Another chapter published so quickly, I'm on a roll! I've been writing three days too long as well but it's not coming as naturally or as easily as this one but I'll post the next chapter of it hopefully soon. Enjoy!

Rhodey was quite a few miles out of the village in the carriage with Jarvis leading the way. The trees and other fauna surrounding him he didn’t recognize and he got worried. He rubbed Jarvis’ flank to calm himself and kept on going. There was a storm going on overhead and the rain pelted down on the man and horse. The thunder boomed ominously in the sky and lightning strikes were random, happening quickly and flashing across the sky. When they came upon a split in the road a lighting strike burst down, hitting the tree in front of them. The tree split down the middle with a jagged line and half fell down on the left side of the road. Jarvis was spooked and reared back on his hind legs, whinnying fiercely. Rhodey called out to him to calm him down, “It’s alright Jarvis! It’s alright.”

With the left path blocked they continued down the path to the right, trying to find their way out of the confusing woods. While traversing through the path, Rhodey noticed a white layering on the ground, covering the brown color of the dirt. He spoke incredulously to himself, “...snow? In June?” He was becoming more suspicious now and was wary of his surroundings.

Unbeknownst to Jarvis or Rhodey, hiding behind the sheets of falling snow were ravenous, bloodthirsty wolves looking for something to eat. Their white coats let them hide from seeing eyes, that is until the leader howled out to commence the start of the hunt. Rhodey heard the call and became alarmed, looking around at all the wolves crowding in on him and Jarvis. He whipped the chains roughly and Jarvis shot off, dragging the carriage at a breakneck speed. The wolves followed, not willing to let their meal slip away. The carriage was shaking with the speed and Rhodey was being tossed around on top of it. With the light from the small lamp on the carriage next to him, Rhodey could see that the carriage was starting to fall apart, with metal connectors drifting away from one another. Rhodey’s heart began pounding even harder and he urged Jarvis to go even faster.

The wolves on one side of the trail suddenly jumped out in front of them making Jarvis reel back with his front legs in the air and when he did, he detached himself from the wagon. Jarvis hurried along at the same fast pace but the wagon hit a rock and was flung into the air causing Rhodey to be slammed upon a hill. The wagon crashed down and spilled all of the items inside out upon the ground. Rhodey then found himself in an even more dangerous situation. The wolves, noticing their advantage, had surround him and they were closing in rapidly. Rhodey saw he had no way to get out of this situation and so putting his faith in a prayer he slid down the hill and called for Jarvis. Thankfully the obedient horse heard him and came to the call so that when Rhodey slid off the hill, Jarvis was there to catch him. When Rhodey hit the saddle, Jarvis was off once again trying to lose the wolves that were hot on their tail. Rhodey encouraged him, yelling him on. They kept running until they hit gate doors that opened up on their own for them. The wolves, mysteriously did not follow, instead staying behind and snarling, disappointed at their potential meal getting away.

Once inside the gate walls and far away from the wolves, Rhodey pet Jarvis’ neck and told him, “Oh thank you Jarvis, you saved my life. They’ll have to get their dinner somewhere else, won’t they?” After the excitement of the chase, Jarvis was panting hard and his body was drenched with sweat that was cooling off from the frosty temperature of the air. Rhodey took a look around and saw that they were in a extravagant garden with nicely trimmed bushes and other plants surrounding them with a layer of snow covering the green from the flakes falling from the sky. At the middle of it all was a breathtaking gothic castle. There were multiple spires sticking out the top and intricate details carved into the sides of the walls. There were gargoyles protruding from ledges and the building gave off an oppressing feeling. Rhodey was wary of the castle but kept heading towards it, needing help and shelter from the snow storm.

There was hay and water at the bottom of the staircase to the castle, seemingly for horses, so Rhodey took Jarvis there letting him have some much deserved rest while hoping the master of the house wouldn’t mind too much. He left Jarvis there while he climbed up the marble stairs and to the gigantuan door to the mansion. There were lamps beside the doors that seemed recently lit and he walked up to the door that opened for him. He graciously said thank you to the person who opened the door...but there was nobody there. Bemused, he peaked around the door but there truly was noone. He closed the door behind him and called out to anyone in the house, “Hello? ...hello?” But nobody answered his calls. He tried again, “I’m sorry to intrude, I’m just a traveller seeking shelter from the storm.” Nobody answered, even though the fire was lit beside him in the sitting room. The castle was ominously quiet and it was dark enough to not be able to see some far away corners. He called out once more, “Sorry to disturb you. Anyone home?” A whisper was spoken behind the man, “He must have lost his way in the woods.” Another whisper responded, “Shut up you idiot!” Rhodey turned around to investigate the noises but saw nothing except a finely crafted clock and candelabra. He studied both and muttered to himself, “Beautiful...extraordinary.” He then walked away to warm himself by the fire. The whispers were spoken once again now that Rhodey was too far away to hear them, “A man of taste.” “He was talking about me.” Rhodey called out let his, apparently shy, host know what he was doing, “Wherever you are, I’m just going to warm myself by the fire.”

He stood in front of the fire for a while when he heard noises from behind a door. When he went into the room he saw a meal laid out and thought that his host surely wouldn’t mind since he hasn’t shown himself? He took a bite of bread when a cup on a saucer moved towards him. He startled and jumped back in his seat. The cup had a face on it with eyes, a nose, and mouth. And that mouth moved when it said, “Nat said I’m not supposed to move because it might be scary. Sorry.” Rhodey was aghast with his eyes big in his head when he assured the  _ talking cup  _ that it was alright. He then immediately scrambled out of his seat and hurried back to the front door while calling out to his host, thanking them for their hospitality while hurrying out the door. He shut the door with finality and hightailed it out of there, longing to get away from the creepy happenings within the castle. He grabbed Jarvis and was ready to head off, when he saw some bushes of white roses within the garden. Thinking it wouldn’t be so bad if he took one home for Tony, he tied Jarvis up for a moment and attempted to pluck a rose, having difficulty with no utensil and the thorns pricking his skin. What he didn’t know was the monstrous shadow hiding behind him. Jarvis however was aware of it and was making a fuss, whinnying and kicking around. Rhodey, however, ignored the horse, in favor of getting a flower for his close friend. When he finally managed to break one off from the bush, the shadow jumped down growling and prowling towards Rhodey. Jarvis snapped off from the place he was tied up and ran off as fast as he could, frightened from the creature. The man fell over in his haste to get away, and watched as the shadow of the monster overcame him.


	5. When This Door Closes It Will Not Open Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm aLIVE! Honestly most of this story so far is just straight out of the movie but this bitch is trying ok. I think we all know at this point that i'm that writer who pops up occasionally then disappears for years, so let's just assume this will be updated at some point.  
> Well, Enjoy!

Jarvis galloped back home, pounding at the ground with his hooves. When he reached the blacksmith at the edge of town he immediately went to get water from the trough. Tony looked up surprised from where he was taking in some pans into the shop that needed to be given a little TLC. Tony set the pans down and looked around, alarmed when he found that the carriage and Rhodey were nowhere to be found. His heart started racing with fear at the thoughts of what could have happened to his dear friend. He went up to Jarvis and asked him to take him to Rhodey.

Jarvis raced to the castle he had just been at with Tony on his back. They went through the first part of the woods now a lot more easily traversable without the cloak of night. They passed the fallen tree and the ground was covered in snow but besides a first bewildered glance Tony soon forgot it when he found the carriage laying on the side of the path, completely destroyed. Once they got to the castle grounds, Jarvis guided Tony through the gardens then slowed at the castle, to drink and eat where he had before, exhausted from the amount of traveling he had done in such a short period of time. Tony pet his neck to thank him and started walking up the steps to the castle.

The impressive building, towered over Tony, the light shining off it and giving it an iridescent glow. Tony swallowed heavily, getting an awful feeling about the manor. He stepped up to the grand doors and pushed them, stepping inside. The absolute silence was deafening in the room and seemed to hang heavily in the air. Off to the side whispers were spoken, too quiet for Tony to hear.

The candelabra turned to the clock, “Look, Sam, it’s a beautiful boy.”

The clock rolled his eyes and responded snidely, “Yes, Bucky, I can see it’s a boy. I lost my hands, not my eyes.”

Bucky chose to ignore his sarcasm and instead went on earnestly, “What if she is the one? The one to break the spell?”

The last question was spoken too loud and Tony startled, looking around. The clock and candelabra immediately went back to being frozen. Tony wandered over to where he thought he heard the voice but a cough distracted him. He grabbed the lit candelabra and bolted up the stairs to where he heard the cough come from, it must be Rhodey.

The clock sighed and went after them

Tony wandered up what seemed to be a countless amount of stairs before he came upon Rhodey locked in a cage at the top of a spire. He was relieved and set the candelabra down before rushing to Rhodey. He grabbed his hands through the bars, “Rhodey we have to get you home.”

Rhodey was quick to object, “No Tony, it’s dangerous! You don’t know what’s in this castle. Go before he finds you!”

Tony was frustrated that Rhodey wouldn’t go with him and flabbergasted at what he was saying, “Who?!”

They were interrupted by a ferocious growl that echoed off the stones.

Tony called out frighteningly, “Who’s there? Who are you?”

A huge shadow appeared on the stairs and called back in a deep rumbling voice, “Who are you?”

Tony was irked by the response and stated, “I’m here for my friend!”

The lumbering shadow walked down the steps and said, “Your friend is a thief that stole a rose.”

Tony felt a wave of guilt fill him and he knew he had to do something to save his friend, “I asked for the rose. Punish me instead.”

Rhodey quickly intervened, “No, Tony! You’ll be locked away forever!”

Tony was aghast, “A life sentence for a rose?”

The shadow jumped down off the stairs to land close to Tony. He growled out, “I was cursed for an eternity for one! Now, do you still wish to take your friends place?”

Tony ignored the question, curiosity taking over, “Come into the light.” The shadow didn’t move and so Tony took matters into his own hands by putting the candelabra up to the shadows face. He was taken aback by what he found...a beast. Hair covered his face and black twisted horns sprouted from the top of his head. What seemed more like a sheet than actual clothes hung off of his body in tatters. He rumbled out, “Choose.”

Rhodey tried to convince Tony to leave but Tony would have none of it. He would not let his friend rot here even if it meant that he himself would have to. He didn’t let the beast know his plans though and asked instead to say goodbye to his friend as if he meant to leave. The beast huffed and turned away but opened the prison doors when Tony called out, “Forever can spare a minute.” When the doors opened the beast told Tony in a steely tone, “When this doors closes, it will  _ not _ open again.” Tony then rushed inside to the cell and threw his arms around Rhodey, hugging him as fiercely as he can. Rhodey said reasurances to the boy when Tony expressed remorse over not being with Rhodey to protect him.

Rhodey consoled him, “It’s alright Tony, don’t be afraid.”

Tony buried his face in his neck and said quietly back, “I’m not afraid, and I will escape I promise.”

Rhodey’s eyes widened with alarm but before he could process, Tony pushed him out of the cell and behind the bars then shut the door on himself to be locked away with one final resounding clang. The beast looked up in surprise, “You took his place.”

Tony answered earnestly, “He’s my friend.”

The beast looked at Tony carefully then scoffed, “He’s a fool and so are you.”

He then dragged Rhodey down the stairs of the spire behind him. Tony was shocked, “No, Rhodey! Don’t hurt him!”

The beast and Rhodey descended down the steps and all Tony could do was watch, helpless. Rhodey shouted to Tony, “I’ll come back! I promise!” That was all the comfort was given and he slid down the wall of his now permanent cell, staring at the walls with eyes that were glossed over with barely suppressed tears.


End file.
